


short or long

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Karin wants to cut Hinata's hair.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Karin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	short or long

“You know,” Karin says, head in her girlfriend’s lap. “You might look really cute with short hair.”

Hinata flushes – she was already flustered, already flushed, but this of course adds more. “You… think so?” she asks quietly.

Karin grins at her. “Yeah. I know it’s not proper for a Hyuuga, buuuuuuuuuuut…” She’s always made it very clear what she thinks about Hyuuga properness, about how Hinata is supposed to express herself and how she is supposed to be, according to her clan.

There’s a quiet moment in which Karin is simply… content, looking up at Hinata as she tries to put words together and can’t quite manage it, eyes skidding away sight. “Um… I… I used to have short hair.”

Karin sits up. She shifts out of Hinata’s lap to sit next to her, eyes bright. “ _Really,_ ” she says, delighted. “Even though you guys all keep your hair long? How’d that happen?”

Hinata presses her fingertips together. “My… father thought it was appropriate,” she says, and that dims Karin’s smile. “Since… Since I was so weak, I shouldn’t give them a handhold… Neji-nii convinced me to grow it out.”

It takes a moment, and then Karin grows, tipping her head sideways and letting it rest on Hinata’s shoulder. “Why does your dad ruin literally everything,” she says. “I just wanted to maybe give you a cool hair style.”

Hinata considers, looking at her girlfriend’s hair, at the half-shaved cut. “W-Well… you could…” Karin perks up. “Maybe… like yours…?”

Karin can barely breathe. “Would you really let me?”

“Yes,” says Hinata, taking a breath since her girlfriend can’t, and she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always you can find me on tumblr at my writing blog **ftcoye** where i take drabble prompts, or my personal blog **chadsuke**.


End file.
